stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hystelic Kingdom
Hystelic Kingdom is the 19th episode of the fifth season. Tagline Now that the original five-year mission of the is completed, who will be entrusted with the command of the ship? What new use will the Romulan Senate have for , now that her original purpose has been fulfilled? Summary Act One At the conclusion of the original five-year mission, Annika wonders what the Senate will reserve for her, since she has been beamed down to the Senate Hall on Rator III. And then Senators Dorsai and T'seren announced Annika that she wouldn't assume command of the Bouteina any longer, with command being transferred to Candus Xiphigo. Her mission makes her return to a cathedral over Hydrax and assume the role of the High Priestess of the God of Evacuation once again. En route to Hydrax, she plays World of Warcraft again. Act Two Tara Whitten, surprised that the Conclave of Evacuation has called her "reverend", learned that Annika's new station is the and that she will serve alongside the High Priestess. On the bridge, the staff officers of the ship have introduced themselves to the newcomers, who also bore the title of reverend, with the only Hydran reverend being the chief medical officer. Then, with the supplies being loaded for the shakedown cruise of the Prometheus, Annika asks whether there's gagh on the ship, before they depart for Deep Space I-94. Act Three Upon arriving at Deep Space I-94, the Prometheus is hailed by the commander of the facility, asking for help against pirates. Florence Finney, the records officer, as well as Tara, fly out in attack fighters and, after scanning the surrounding area, they find out that the IKF Batteries Included was the pirate ship and the two ladies proceed to disable the Batteries Included, protecting the IKF Qu'Vagh because it carries injured and sick Hydrans. But Tara has breached the hull and disabled several systems on the Batteries Included. Act Four The Prometheus' Prime Team has beamed over to capture the Klingon pirates on the Batteries Included, but Tara and Florence quarrel each other in the captain's ready room over the past combat sortie, with the pirates' log being uploaded and the Qu'Vagh finally allowed to proceed to the starbase, and the cargo of the Batteries Included being seized. Meanwhile, the pirates entered plea bargains and were sentenced to 10 years of prison, to be served in a high-security prison on Krant. The first officer of the Prometheus asked Florence to whip up some gagh for the prisoners. Act Five And the Valentines' Day party is underway, with several gagh-based meals being served among the Reverends, like gagh au gratin, sautéed gagh, gagh stew and, for Wogh, the Klingon security officer, raw gagh. Only Florence and Wogh seemingly liked the meal and they traveled to Krant to ferry the prisoners, where the local authorities accepted to have the prisoners transported in the middle of the jungle. Meanwhile, Neleras returned from a mission to catch a runaway spy that was finally found dead in the Krantian jungle, and finally decided to live with happily ever after. Production notes That final episode was finalized more than year after Rator III Awaits and was named after another background music of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, like Battle of Eight Beat. External link Hystelic Kingdom on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes